WISH YOU WERE HERE
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Damn, What I've to do have you here? I wish you were here... KAI X LAY !1 Just read, and review if you feel like this...


**TITTLE : WISH YOU WERE HERE**

**RATE : T**

**PAIR : AS U CAN SEE! SECRET!**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA**

**Summary :**

**Damn, Damn, Damn**

**What I've to do have you here, here,here**

**I wish you were here…**

**_My new fanfiction! Hope you all can enjoy it._**

**_Don't like don't read! No bashing!_**

Lay menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music yang mengalun diruang latihan itu. Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat dengan lincah ia menari.

BRUKK

Lay menghempaskan tubuhnya kelantai, saat suara music berhenti. Menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin lalu membuangnya keras. Ia lalu meraih handuk yang berada disampingnya, mengusap peluh yang membasahi hamper seluruh tubuhnya.

"Huhhh… Capek," Keluhnya, lalu meminum air mineral yang memang tersedia diruangan itu.

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I've to do have you here here here_

_I wish you were here~_

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I've to do have you near near near_

_I wish you were here~~_

Nada dering dari handphone Lay menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Diraihnya ponsel yang berada disaku tasnya. Tertera diponsel berlayar sentuh itu nama seseorang yang telah mencuri hati Lay.

"Hallo?" Sapa Lay

"Hello baby Xing, merindukanku?" Sahut suara disebrang sana. Lay tertawa kecil mendengar sahutan suara berat itu.

"Percaya diri banget. Emang apa untungnya rindu sama kamu?"

"Untungnya kamu bakal merasakan ciuman hangat dari bibir tebalku yang sexy ini," Jawab suara bass tersebut sambil tertawa. Lay ikut tertawa lalu mengambil posisi duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Dasar mesum! Aku pikir disana bisa bikin otak mesummu berkurang tapi ternyata malah makin parah," Ucap Lay, tawa disana meledak mendengar penuturan dari Lay.

"Ya tuhan baby, berhenti menistakan ku. Aku ngga mesum kok, hanya sedikit pervert," Rajuknya.

"Itu sama aja, dasar aneh," Cibir Lay, masih terdengar suara tawa kecil disana, Lay mengigit bibir bawahnya, jujur ia merindukan si penelephone ini.

Lalu hening…

Lay masih dengan pikirannya sedangkan suara tawa disana sudah berhenti.

"Hey, kenapa diam?" Tanya disebrang. Lay menggeleng tapi ia tau disana mana bisa melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

"Nothing. Cuma bingung mau apa lagi,"

"Eumm.. How's your day? Is good?"

Lay meremas handuk yang ia pegang tadi, sedikit membuang nafas.

"As long as good. Selama ini sih baik-baik aja. Tapi kalau besok, entahlah…" Ucap Lay. Terdengar samar disana berujar lirih tapi tidak terlalu jelas didengar oleh Lay.

"Maaf Lay, bukan maksudku begini tapi—"

"Iya aku tau kok," Potong Lay. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lutut.

"Maaf aku gak bisa disamping kamu, nemenin kamu," Ujar disana

Lay tersenyum sendu , tak terasa airmata mengalir dari kedua bolamata coklatnya

"It's okey. Aku hanya sedikit kangen sama kamu. Berharap kamu ada disini," Lirih Lay , disana hanya terdiam, mungkin terpaku akan ucapan Lay.

"Sebentar lagi Lay, sebulan lagi aku bakal balik kepelukkan kamu, bertahan sebentar lagi," Suara disana sedikit bergetar.

"I wish you were here, Gak tau kenapa selalu kebayang kamu, ingat kamu yang selalu latihan dance bareng aku, ngelajarin aku nge-rapp. Ngelakuin hal-hal bodoh dan gila bareng kamu. Kamu yang selalu ada dimana aja, tapi sekarang aku berharap kamu disini nemenin aku. Aku capek berpura-pura baik dan kuat, karna jauh dari itu aku lemah," Suara serak Lay makin terdengar lirih, airmata tanpa henti keluar dari matanya. Digigit bibir bawahnya agar isak tangisnya tidak keluar walau suara sesegukkannya lolos terdengar.

"Sedikit lagi Lay, saat semua tugas bodoh ini selesai aku bakal langsung ada dihadapan kamu. Jangan khawatir karna tempat aku pulang itu Cuma kamu," Ujar suara disana berusaha menenangkan Lay yang menangis. Sungguh ia pun tersiksa dengan keadaan ini, Dia juga gak mau berada jauh dari Lay, tapi karena tuntutan ini ia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Baby, please don't cry… Aku gak tahan kalau kamu nangis apalagi karena aku," Ujarnya lagi. Lay menyeka sedikit airmata yang melewati pipi putihnya.

"Aku kangen kamu Kai, I really miss you damn so badly," Bisik Lay,suaranya teredam oleh tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Me too. Im so fucking damn miss and need you Lay. Sebulan lagi oke?" Kata Kai , orang yang ada disebrang sana.

"Promise me? Aku gak suka kamu bohong Kai,"

"I promise, Saat aku pulang nanti kamu boleh ngapain aja. Kamu mau peluk, kamu mau cium, sama kamu tidurin juga gak papa," Ujar Kai, Lay tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kai. Setidaknya hari ini ia dapat mendengar suara bass Kai.

"Yah,, hati-hati disana,"

"Xing..?" Panggil Kai

"Iya?" Jawab Lay

"Thanks. Saranghae Xing." Bisik Kai lembut. Lay tersenyum malu, pipi putihnya merona merah hingga dimple dipipinya terlihat jelas karna ungkapan Kai

"Ne, Wo Ye Ai Ni," Balas Lay

**FIN**

_How bout this fict? I don't know why I made this fict like this._

_I listen Avril song - Wish you were here and I imagine how's if I made this w/ pairing Kai and Lay. And this is it! Not really good I think._

_Give me some review cuz of ur review I have energy to make a lot EXO fict w/ Lay as Uke. Wkwkwkwk_

_Saranghae :3_


End file.
